User talk:Jaimala25
Hey! You are certainly welcome to help out! This is a massive undertaking and our few other contributors and myself are going to need all the help we can get! If you have any questions, let me know! -- --21:27, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks so much! Im really good with the formatting and stuff like that, so I'd love to help! Jaime Uploading pictures I noticed you were having some problems uploading images. Here's the easiest way to do it: 1. Create your page. Anywhere you would like a picture to appear, type (replacing 'Name' with the file name). 2. Save your changes and view the actual page. You should see all of your s are now red links. 3. Click the linked image tag. This should bring you to a page telling you the file does not exist and asking if you would like to upload it. Click the upload link in the text. 4. This will bring you to an upload form, browse your hard drive for the image in question and add it to the upload box. 5. Set the license information to GFDL (this is the release type specified on the official Webkinz site). And press upload. Your image should now appear and should automatically appear on pages where you have entered the image tags. If you have trouble, let me know. Thanks so much for your help!! -- --23:57, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Email contact You can reach me at AldoraBenign@yahoo.com. Anytime! -- --03:37, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Pet Page You are doing a fabulous job with the pet listings! I will most likely split them off into separate pages when you are finished, but I will keep your information in tact. It looks great! Keep up the good work and thanks ever so much for all your help! -- (Bureaucrat, Sysop) 14:10, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Re: Forums What kind of safe trading area? How could we guarantee no one would get scammed? Sounds like an awesome idea but I'm gonna need some help understanding how it works. As far as the forums themselves, I don't know. I could set up a regular forum through my work without a problem, but I can't change the link from the wiki main page - that is a wikia forum. I'm not overly fond of it. I have created enough forums for webpages that it makes me a little sad to see the wiki forum. I stumbled upon this site about a month ago - the original administrator had apparently gotten wikia to create the site and then abandoned it completely. There is one other user who pops on occasionally to make a couple edits here and there and disappears again. I was hoping posting on some of the other Webkinz forums (like WI) would get more people interested in helping. It is a massive project all the way around. I am in between work contracts at the moment, so I have some extra time to devote to the whole thing - hence, the whole redo of the layout and the logo thing. And I have been working on the W-Shop and the items contained in it. It doesn't seem like there is THAT much to choose from until you start typing in all the information and uploading all the pictures. I was lucky enough to get involved with Guild Wars wiki after the preliminary junk had already been finished. Anyway, sorry to rant - I take random fits of ranting every now and again... feel free to rant back anytime! I guess the gist of what has become a short book here, is I will see what I can do to dress up the forums and I will need some ideas on how to create a safe trading area. And I think that was my whole point here... hehe... I really am ranting.... sorry bout that! -- (Bureaucrat, Sysop) 03:03, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, I have been thinking long and hard about this and have come to a conclusion. I'm not liking the trade system and separate forums idea. Here is my reasoning for it: Wikis are intended to function as online encyclopedias - vast databases of knowledge on any and all subjects - the wiki forums are designed in the same manner as the wiki itself - intended for simple wiki-style editing where people can ask for help or discuss an important wiki issue. They were not intended to be fan site forums. Also, in implementing a trade system would mean the forums would basically be WI reinvented. If we're going to set things up like WI, why not just use WI? They already have the forum, the trade system and a dedicated fan base. I hope I'm not coming off as harsh here, but I would like to keep the wiki and the fansites separate - except for a possible wiki entry for a fansite listing. Am I making sense? It is very early in the morning and I'm not sure if any of my rambling is coherent at the moment. -- (Bureaucrat, Sysop) 11:59, 18 January 2008 (UTC)